High School DxM
by ZenithBloodedge
Summary: Being a Multiverser is bound to cause a lot of chaos. After all, that's par for the course when god-like beings are involved. Let's see how a world of Devils, Angels, and Dragons fares with one such overpowered being. OC X Harem


**Chapter 1: A World of Devils, Dragons, and Harem Kings**

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm ZenithBloodedge. You may have heard of or read some of the Multiverser stories. This, ladies and gents, is one of mine. Chances are, you have also seen the poll on my profile. Man, there is not a whole lot of love for this story, is there? Now, as you can see, the main universe of this story is High School DxD, which I have recently started watching. However, I want to address a few things before we begin. If you came here looking for lemons, an Issei-replacement, or a crack-fic, sorry. I have no plans to do lemons, replacements, or anything similar to those. Well, with that out of the way, let's get this show on the road!**_

 **(3rd Person View)**  
Kuoh Academy. An prestigious education facility established 5 years ago in Kuoh Town that is known for housing talented students from all walks of life. And, until a year ago, an all-girl school. This year however, the school has begun accepting males into its student body. In addition to this massive change, the school has a new campus, new facilities, and new staff. Now, the school is truly prepared to educate people for their future, be it through studies-

"AAAHHHH! RUUUUUUUNN!"

"GET BACK HERE, PERVERTS!"

"COME AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENTS!"

Or through more physical means.

A trio of male teenagers runs through a school courtyard, dashing like the devil himself is chasing them. However, pursuing them is a large group of angry female students, shouting obscenities and waving countless shinai. So, far worse than the devil.

"What do we do?!" says one of the trio, a bald-headed boy about 17 years old. This is Matsuda, the "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi".

"Wait, we forgot the camera!" exclaims another of the three, another 17-year old with shaggy black hair and glasses. This is Motohama, the "Three Size Scouter" and "Perverted Glasses".

"Who cares?! Just run!" shouts the last of the three, an average looking teenager with brown hair and eyes of the same color. Last but not least, this is Issei Hyoudou, "Oppai Baka" and "Self-Proclaimed Harem King".

As the trio runs, they make a turn around the corner of the school building. As they turn, the trio bump into someone, who makes them fall down.

"Oof!/Wha?/Hey!"

Motohama, dusting himself off, starts to speak to the person in front of them. "What's the big idea? We need to move, man!"

"Really? And why's that?"

The trio, freezing at the sound of the person's voice, begins to slowly look up. In front of them is a young man, the same age as them, his silver hair gleaming in the sun. His sapphire eyes are locked on them, a cold edge in his irises.

"EMIYA!" The now- pale trio shouts, hugging each other in fear.

At this point, the crowd of girls chasing the boys has caught up, whispering about the new arrival.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"One of Kuoh's Two Princes, Hakuno Emiya!"

"The 'Silver Prince'?!"

"The 'Kuoh Swordsman'?!"

"The 'Gang-Destroyer'?!"

With each whisper, the trio pales even further, their faces twisted in fear. They have had a few encounters with this "pretty-boy bishounen" before, but they didn't know the guy had this kind of reputation!

Sighing, the silver-haired youth says, "You know, the gang thing only happened once." Shaking his head, he turns to two of the girls. "Murayama, Katase. Let me take a wild guess; these idiots were peeping on you girls changing?"

One of the girls, a pink-haired second-year nods. "Yep. As such, these perverts demand divine retribution!"

The rest of the girls let out a roar of approval, waving their shinai in the air.

Hakuno slaps his hand to his face before turning to the three males, who were slowly backing away. "Again? Guys, this is the third time you have been caught peeking on the Kendo club this month! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were gluttons for punishment."

Matsuda, turning to Hakuno, exclaims, "You don't know anything, pretty boy! You have women falling in love with you left and right here!"

"You do realize there's a very real difference between affection and near worship, right?" the cerulean-eyed boy points out.

"You pretty boys leave no women for us average men." Motohama states. "You are an abomination to all things men stand for!"

"You have no desire to see the holy objects that are breasts!" proclaims Issei. "A real man would give anything to see such glorious-"

"You know what?" interrupts Hakuno. "Apparently I was wrong. You three ARE gluttons for punishment. Girls, they're all yours."

The perverts, upon hearing Hakuno's declaration, freeze again. Issei mutters, "Wait, what?"

The girls all cheer, evil smiles on their faces. Raising their shinai, they yell "Charge!", chasing after the now screaming perverts.

 **(1st Person View)**

Ahh, the sounds of divine punishment.

Oh, sorry. Just reveling in the righteous pain of the perverted.

Hello there, I'm Hakuno "Zack" Emiya. Or as I'm really known, Zack Verser, a Multiverser. Now, you are probably wondering what the hell a Multiverser is. Simply put, we are individuals who were taken from non-scripted realities by the Multiverse (usually as we're about to die), granted god-like powers, and are able to travel to scripted realities, the worlds we thought only existed in fiction. More or less, we can travel to any reality that we knew as "fiction" and, in the words of Duncan Verser, "make reality our little bitch."

So yeah, best job ever.

As I enjoy the wrath of angry teenagers, a voice behind me says "Good job."

Turning around, I am greeted by the sight of a petite white-haired girl, her yellow eyes full of satisfaction. This, ladies and gents, is Koneko Toujou, a first-year here at Kuoh, the unofficial "school mascot", and nekomata-turned-devil.

Yes, you read that right, devil.

The current world I'm in is a light-novel/anime called High School DXD, one of the most awesome, crazy, and perverted series I have ever seen. This world is filled with devils, angels, gods, dragons, and a crap ton more crazy shit.

So, perfect for the chaos being a Multiverser brings.

Smiling, I reply, "What can I say, it's a gift." Reaching into my bag, I pull out a bento box. Holding it out to the younger girl, I say "Here."

Koneko's eyes widen at the sight of the bento and she begins to drool. What brought this on? Well, when the school year started, she got a whiff of my lunch and asked to try a bite. Needless to say, she fell in love with my cooking and asked me to make her lunches. I guess living with Shirou Emiya for a few years has its advantages.

Chuckling, I tell her, "Koneko, calm down. It's just food."

The cat-girl looks up at me with a blank face, before saying "Emiya-sempai's cooking is divine."

Sighing, I say, "I told you before, call me Zack, or even just Hakuno. There's no need to call me Emiya-sempai."

The petite girl replies, "Alright, Emiya-sempai."

Giving her a deadpan stare, I ask her, "Are you just doing that on purpose now?"

Koneko gives me a small smile. "Maybe."

I roll my eyes at her statement, a smile on my face. "Alright then, I'll see you around Koneko."

"Good-bye." Taking her bento, the girl starts off toward the old school building, where Rias is probably waiting for her.

 **Old School Building(Zack's POV)**

Some distance away, inside a Victorian styled room, two students are engaged in a conversation. I should know, considering how I sent a copy of myself to keep an eye on those two students.

One of the students, a young woman with raven-black hair restrained by a yellow ribbon, says "Rias, we don't have much time until Riser comes. We need more help." This is Akeno Himejima, one of the "Great Onee-Samas" of Kuoh Academy and Queen to Rias Gremory.

The other student, a crimson-haired beauty, sighs in defeat, resting her chin on her hands. "I know, Akeno. But what can I do? There's no one here that can help us." And this is Rias Gremory herself, the heiress to the House of Gremory and High-Class Devil.

And judging from their conversation, they haven't discovered Issei's Boosted Gear yet. But, considering Riser's impatience...canon will be starting soon.

As I mull over my plans for the future, the door to the room opens. Standing in the doorway is Koneko, still carrying the bento from earlier.

Rias, upon seeing her Rook's entrance, smiles. "Ah, hello, Koneko. Let me guess, that's one of Hakuno's lunches?"

Koneko, nodding, says "Hai, Buchou." Taking a seat over by the table in front of Rias' desk, the petite girl cracks open the bento. She pauses for a moment, taking in the sweet smells of the food inside. A small smile on her face, she takes a pair of chopsticks and begins to lift a bit of rice to her mouth.

Akeno, a sly smile on her face, says "Ara, Ara. You mean Koneko's little boyfriend?"

At the word _boyfriend_ , Koneko's chopsticks slip, letting the rice fall to the floor. She turns to her fellow devil, a small blush on her face.

 _Wait, does Koneko have a crush on me? Well then, I guess that's food for thought._

Rias chuckles. "Now now, no need to tease Koneko. I think it's nice she's making friends outside of our little group.

Koneko, still blushing, begins to eat again, dismissing the comments of her master and friend.

 _Well, I guess my work here is done._

My clone fades away, with the devils none the wiser to his presence.

 **A week later(1st Person View)**

Remember how I said canon would be starting soon? Yeah, I might have botched that estimate just a bit. Turns out, canon is here. As in NOW.

How am I so certain of that? Well, two days after the meeting I "observed" on, Issei came to school, proclaiming how he now had a girlfriend. Now, that would be great for the guy if there was a person willing to look past his perversion and give him a chance...if that person wasn't planning to kill him. And, surprise, she succeeded. How am I so sure? Considering I watched him get a spear of light shoved through his gut, in addition to bleeding out a liter of scarlet blood from his dying body...yeah.

So now, the Longinus user is a member of Rias' Peerage. Considering that was a few days ago...Issei should be going on his first few jobs soon. I'm going to shadow him on those jobs to make sure he gets out of them alright.

Now, I can already picture you asking "why the hell would you do that", right? Well, I have come to a conclusion: the Multiverse likes to be an asshole sometimes.

*WHAP*

GODDAMMIT! I SAID SOMETIMES, NOT ALWAYS!

*ahem* Putting that aside, yeah. Needless to say, I've been experiencing some...interesting events during my time as a Multiverser. And all of these events have to do with my presence in those events. Needless to say, my habit of always being reborn into the new worlds I travel to has caused some...let's just say interesting ripple effects. Much like a time-traveler in the past, my mere presence in a world has the potential to fuck up major events and characters. And the best part? It's already happened here. I already fucked up canon in a major way, just by being born here.

Isn't Michael supposed to be the Multiverse's butt-monkey?

Back on topic, the reason why I'm trailing Issei is to make sure the perve stays safe during his jobs. As much of a perve and dense idiot as he is, Issei is still a major part of the story here. If he gets killed because of one of the ripples, good-bye any semblance of canon.

Here's to hoping that tonight goes well.

A few hours later(Zack's POV)

Well, I wasn't entirely wrong. Tonight actually went really well.

Issei actually got a contract for once. Yes, already. I thought that he didn't get a single one until he met Azazel during the Excalibur Arc. Maybe this is one of my ripples at work?

Shaking the stray thoughts from my head, I steer my Auto Vaijin down the quiet suburb road. As I listen to the lull of the engine, I can't help but feel as I forgot something.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A feminine scream, piercing the quiet night, forces me back into focus. Sliding my bike to a halt, I lift up my helmet visor to look for the source. When I see no obvious signs of trouble, I climb back on the Auto Vaijin. As I start up the engine, I channel Prana into my eyes, ears, and nose.

My senses enhanced, I start to scan the buildings around me. While my sight fails me, my nose and ears tell me something different. Inside a house half a mile away, a voice said

 _You shitty nun! You were supposed to hold up the barrier!_

Wait, I remember this. This is during the Asia arc, when she finds out Issei's a Devil. Well, that clears up one mys-

Before I can continue my musings, my nose picks up an array of scents from the home occupied by Freed and Asia. My nostrils can smell blood(big surprise considering Freed's there), holy water, burning wax, and...cat hair?

 _What the hell would a cat-wait a minute._

In canon, Issei went to this house to cover for another member of the ORC. But, he already went on a different job today...but that means the Devil in the house is-!

 _Koneko!_

Twisting the accelerator of the vehicle, I race toward the house.

Come on! Let me make it in time!

 **A few minutes earlier (3rd Person View)**

"You shitty nun!" shouts a man, clad in white robes. The man slaps a young girl, dressed as a nun, sending her to the ground. Some distance away, Koneko Toujou winces in pain, holding her wounded leg.

Koneko had come here as a summoning contract. Having been overloaded with requests, Rias had asked Issei to take care of one of Koneko's other summons. However, when she had come here, she had been ambushed by a crazed exorcist named Freed Sellzen. Said exorcist then proceeded to shoot her in the leg with light bullets. Before much else could happen, a nun, Freed's partner had come in and started defending Koneko.

Freed, a crazy grin on his face, turns to the wounded devil, saying, "Now that that's taken care of, let's have a little fun. I've got a boner that's raging for some devil pussy!"

Koneko, eyes widened with fear, tries to crawl away from the insane man. However, before the devil can get far, Freed slams his boot onto her wounded leg.

Crying out in pain, the petite devil glares at her attacker, as if trying to kill him with a look. The exorcist, with a sickening grin, starts to cut the girl's outfit with his blade. However, before he can do anything, a voice calls out:

" **SKY DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!** "

A figure suddenly explodes through the wall and into the room, a crimson fist burying itself into Freed's face, sending the shitty priest flying. The dust from the figure's entrance, which has concealed them from view, slowly begins to settle down.

Freed, although clearly dazed, gets up and says "Goddammit!" Turning to the figure, he asks "Who the fuck are you to ruin my fun, dipshit?"

"I'm the guy who tried to fix your face with my fist. Too bad it didn't work. Then again, I doubt anything could fix that ugly mug."

Koneko, who has been covering herself, looks up at the sound of the voice. _Is that?_

Getting a disturbing smile on his face, Freed brandishes his weapons at the person. "Well, can I get the name of the heretic about to die tonight?"

"Heh. You're mistaken if you think I'm going to die tonight. But I'll oblige you." At this point, the dust has faded, revealing a young man clad in the Kuoh Academy uniform, a smirk on his face. His silver hair, covered in dust, still reflects the dim light of the room. Opening his sapphire eyes, he lifts up his right hand, covered in a scaly red gauntlet, crackling with electricity.

"Hakuno. Hakuno Emiya. But you can call me Zack."

Koneko, with widened eyes, mutters "Emiya...sempai?" _What is he doing here?!_ She thinks to herself, panicking.

Turning his head, Hakuno looks over his shoulder at the injured devil. A soft smile forms on his lips, before he says, "I told you before, Koneko, just call me Zack."

"Run. Get out of here." The girl says, her usually blank face showing distress..

"Sorry, but I'm not about to run away. This asshole need to be taught a lesson." Turning his focus to the crazed exorcist before him, Hakuno says, "Just let me take it from here."

"But he-"

"Koneko. Trust me, I'll be fine. I won't let this asshole touch you."

The cat-girl, a small blush on her cheeks, slowly nods. "Alright. Be careful."

"Well ain't that heartwarming?" The crazed priest says. "After I kill your devil-loving ass, I think I'll have a little fun with the devil-bitch and the heretic sister there."

Hakuno's features school, with his light smile making way for a determined glare. "...You know, I was thinking I would let you live. But calling my friend a 'devil-bitch'? You just made your way to the top of my shit-list, pal. And trust me, it isn't a list you want to be on."

"Well then, show me what you can do, devil-lover!" Freed exclaims, raising his Holy Sword for an attack.

 **1st Person POV(Zack)**

When I first saw Freed Sellzen, I'll admit, I was a bit underwhelmed. I mean seriously, compared to Heroic Spirits, Horrors, Orphnoch, cyborgs, Metal Gears, Mobile Suits, and a certain gold-haired douchebag, this guy was small fry.

As he swung his blade at me, I grabbed it with my armored hand. The exorcist, clearly not expecting the sudden counter, freezes in surprise. Taking advantage of his shock, I give him a round-house kick, my foot landing on his already bruised cheek.

Unlike my first attack, however, Freed was able to prevent himself from sliding too far back. Bumping into one of the room's sofas, he wipes away a trail of blood from his twisted grin. "Oh goodie. This will be FUN!"

As he raises his oversized pistol, I raise my hand. For each bullet of light that raced my way, a spark of lightning clashed with it in mid-air.

After almost 7 shots, the silver weapon began clicking. Freed tossed it aside with a scowl, muttering "Aw…" Once again, he charges at me, his energy blade aiming for a stab. I maneuver my gauntlet, deflecting the white energy off the red metal. I pump my fist upward, upper-cutting the off-balance exorcist.

Before we can continue our brawl, however, a crimson light glows off to the side, near where Koneko and Asia are huddled together. About damn time, Rias.

As the glow fades, the rest of the ORC appear, with Rias in the front, before looking around the room. As soon as the crimson haired-devil locks eyes with Koneko, she exclaims "Koneko!", quickly drawing the attention of the other three devils.

As they check over their wounded member, I catch another of Freed's stabs. Seriously, this guy was one of the Church's most promising exorcists. You'd think he would be able to at least put up some of a challenge with a resume like that. Then again, considering the utter inhuman bullshit I deal with on a daily basis...maybe he's a little out of his league.

Returning my attention to the devils, I overhear Rias talking to her Rook. "Koneko, are you alright? What happened?"

I clear my throat, gaining the attention of the group. "She was attacked by the religious nutjob I'm currently tossing around like a rag-doll. By the way, can I have a little help here?"

Rias, blinking a few times in clear disbelief, inquires "Emiya? What on…how are you fighting a Rogue Exorcist?"

Giving her a deadpan look, I quip, "Like a badass, obviously." Freed, clearly frustrated at the lack of damage to me, attempts to headbutt me. Catching his head with my gauntlet, I raise my knee into the exorcist's crotch, with a loud * **CRUNCH** * echoing from the blow. Issei and Kiba both wince in pain, slowly covering their sensitive areas in an attempt to shield themselves. Dusting my hands off, I say, "You know, as much as I love beating the crap out of Pete the Pedophile Priest here, can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?"

Issei, who took off his blazer to cover Asia, is the first to react to my question. "Forget that, you damn handsome, what are you doing here?"

Throwing the now unconscious lunatic back into the wall, I reply, "I think my pedophile priest quip explains that pretty well. Though, I'm currently wondering why a reject Jedi was trying to kill one of my friends."

Before the pervert can answer, Akeno grabs Rias' attention. "Buchou, we have a group of Fallen Angels coming here. They'll be here in 5 minutes."

Nodding at her Queen's words, the heiress says "Alright then. Kiba, grab Koneko. We're leaving."

The blonde Knight, nodding at his King's request, bends down and picks up his fellow devil in a fire-man carry. Moving back to the spot where he arrived, Kiba passes Issei, who is shifting between looking at me and Asia.

"Hold up, what about Asia and Emiya?" Issei asks.

"We can't bring them along. The circle only works for members of the Gremory house." Rias explains.

"But we can't just leave them!" Issei exclaims.

"Yes, you can." I interrupt. "I can get myself and the nun out of here. Where do you want us to meet you?"

Rias, looking at me with curiosity in her eyes, says, "Alright. We'll be at the Old School Building waiting for you. Are you sure you can make it?"

Smirking, I say "Trust me, we'll be there. Though, I still want an explanation."

"You'll get it. Just be there." Turning to the others, she says, "Alright, let's go."

As the ORC vanish in a crimson light, I turn to Asia and ask, "Alright, are you ready to go?"

The scared girl mutters a quick "yes".

Nodding, I pull the Faiz Phone out of my pocket. Flipping it open, I press 5-8-2-1. As I press the ENTER button, an artificial voice calls out, " **[** **AUTO VAJIN: COME CLOSER.]** "

Not 5 seconds later, my silver motorcycle pulls up to the hole I made with my admittedly badass entrance. Moving over to the bike, I take out two helmets. Placing one on my cranium, I give the other to Asia, who was staring at the motorcycle. "Put this on." I say.

The nun nods quickly and places the helmet on her head. Actually, she looks very funny, considering she's wearing church robes with that helmet. Shaking the stray thoughts from my head, I help her onto the back of the bike. Sliding my visor down, I say, "Asia, are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

Smiling, I yell "Okay then, let's get going!" Twisting the accelerator, I send my silver vehicle racing down the road, heading toward Kuoh.

 _ **A/N: And that's chapter 1, folks! Hopefully, this will spark more interest in this story. If you have any comments, questions or constructive criticism, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. Next up on the menu is Code Multiverser, so keep an eye out for that. See you guys later!**_


End file.
